


A Flicker in the Dark

by Asallia



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Blindfolds, College, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Lots of kissing, Love Hotels, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, umi's a big dumb idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Asallia
Summary: When Honoka and Kotori set out to fix an imbalance in their relationship, Umi is left to wonder just what her girlfriends have in store for her. Knowing them, she probably should've figured where the night was headed.





	A Flicker in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> What's a girl to do when she needs a break from writing one stuck-up prude being spoiled by her girlfriends? Just write another stuck-up prude being spoiled by _her_ girlfriends, of course. I've been wanting to work on something a bit fluffier than usual, and it provided a great excuse to give my favorite μ's OT3 some love. Title stolen from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RT6HPLXrj8) great song.

~=1=~

Umi thinks something might be up with her girlfriends.

Scratch that – she _knows_ something is up with her girlfriends. She's been dating them for years, long enough for her fits of paranoia to be set off by the slightest change in habit or attitude. She just doesn't quite know what it is, exactly, that they're up to.

It starts innocently enough – the three of them head to campus together one morning, Honoka bounding ahead as Kotori and Umi hang back just slightly, gazing on her backside with warm smiles.

"I'll never get why she doesn't just sleep in if she doesn't have class for two hours," Umi ponders aloud, though her own exhaustion is obvious in her voice. "She was up watching some trashy dating show on Netflix until two in the morning."

Kotori just turns to look at the bags under Umi's eyes with a wry smile. "And how exactly do you know that?"

Umi blushes, embarrassed that her own bad habits had been acknowledged so pointedly. "I had a lot of homework," she mumbles in half-hearted defense.

Kotori, evidently taking pity on her, merely replies to the confession with a satisfied hum as she laces her fingers together with Umi’s. “Besides,” Kotori adds calmly, “I don’t see why you’d question it. You want her here, right?”

A frown crosses Umi’s face, consternation visible in the shape of her laugh lines. “Of course. She just needs to be taking better care of herself, is all. She doesn’t sleep enough, she doesn’t do her course readings, I _know_ she’s been putting off that dentist appointment I told her to schedule, and-“

Her brain grinds to a halt as Kotori puts a soft, delicate finger on Umi’s lips, hushing her. “Don’t worry,” she whispers in that soothing, motherly tone of hers. “Honoka needs to be able to make those changes herself. If anything, you should treat her. She’s earned it.”

“Treat her to what, exactly?” Umi asks with brows furled. “All she’s earned lately is lecturing.”

Kotori’s smile doesn’t budge. If anything, it seems much more mysterious to Umi than it had previously. “Let me put it this way – there are much better things you could do for her. It wouldn’t even take any effort, just a change of perspective.”

Umi sighs. As much as she tends to overthink these kinds of things, she’s still somehow incapable of deciphering Kotori’s cryptic musings, even on the best of days – certainly not on a Monday morning such as this one. She does everything for them, what more could they ask for? The mere thought of this mysterious _perspective_ gives her the early warnings of a migraine.

As if recognizing that Umi isn’t budging, Kotori shrugs her shoulders lightly. “Well, there it is,” she speaks in resignation, more to herself than to her girlfriend. Granted, that tone is hardly one that Umi is inclined to take at face value – Honoka may be the stubborn one, but Kotori has quite the strong will herself.

“Just remember this is a two-way street, okay?” Kotori adds, her voice back to its usual squeaky self.

Umi doesn’t dwell on whatever that means any longer than she has to, though, not when there are classes to prepare for. Whatever is going through Kotori’s mind, it can wait. As soon as they reach the building where the two share an early-morning history lecture, Umi untangles her hand from her girlfriend’s and beckons Honoka, who leans in for a gentle kiss.

“Honoka, please try to study if you can.”

Honoka giggles in reply. “I’ll do my best, Umi.”

Satisfied with her answer, Umi treks in the direction of her lecture hall with Kotori by her side as Honoka bounds off to wherever she may be headed. It was a strange start to the day, sure, but what morning isn’t with these two? Maybe she’s really just overthinking things, Umi thinks to herself idly as her attentions shift to focus on her lecture.

~=2=~

By lunch, Umi’s pretty damn sure she isn’t overthinking things. Kotori can get a bit clingy, sure, but she’s hardly let go of Umi’s arm all morning, even taking the time to go to all of Umi’s morning lectures when she could have easily gone home – getting out of Kotori’s sight for even a single moment hasn’t even been something Umi’s had the luxury of _thinking_ about.

Still, she isn’t _quite_ the prude she once was in high school. A bit of PDA surely isn’t going to kill her, and having Kotori hanging off her arm is endearing. Maybe this is just Kotori’s way of asking for more attention, she reasons, but even that doesn’t quite feel right; Umi’s always dedicated herself to making her girlfriends feel appreciated, even when doing so has run counter to every fiber of her being – and has ultimately run her ragged more often than not. Traditionalist that she is, Umi wasn’t exactly built for romance.

When Umi’s stomach lets out a loud grumble that interrupts her thoughts, her face scrunches up into a frown as Kotori giggles. Like it or not, her biology has betrayed her; she needs to eat before she can resume her mental gymnastics.

The two of them agree to meet up with Honoka at Umi’s favorite café for some lunch. It’s rare that the three of them have the chance to do so, so when Kotori brings up the idea, Umi allows the issue to temporarily slip from her mind as she enthusiastically leads the two of them there to grab a table before the lunch rush. Honoka follows closely behind.

“So, Honoka,” Umi begins. She’s already resigned to whatever answer she’s about to get, but she might as well squeeze some enjoyment out of pressing her girlfriend. “How did studying go?”

Honoka’s sheepish smile says everything. “I went to the arcade with Rin, actually…”

“At eight in the morning? Honestly, Honoka…”

With a giggle, Kotori sits up. “I’m going to use the ladies’ room, I’ll be right back.”

“Oh,” Umi replies, “I think I should join you, I need to wash my hands.”

”But Umi, I haven’t gotten to see you all day! Why can’t you stay here and pay attention to me?” Honoka scoots her chair around the table so that it’s pressed to Umi’s own and wraps her hands around Umi’s arm, a comically overexaggerated frown on her face – Umi can’t help thinking of her as a lost puppy desperate for attention. She isn’t sure if that’s endearing or annoying, not that the difference really matters when Honoka is clinging to her all the same.

“But I do need to wash my hands,” she protests. “I’ll be right back-“

“She’s got a point, dear,” Kotori interrupts her in a chiding voice. “You can do that later. Honoka is more important right now. I won’t be more than a few minutes, okay?”

Umi grumbles, but any chance she has to protest about her hygiene is swept away by a torrent of words from Honoka’s mouth as she describes every game she and Rin played in excruciating detail. Truth be told, Umi’s left wondering yet again why her girlfriends are being so damn clingy today. It’s not like they’d ever ignore her, but…

Well, as much as she does for them, they know how much she likes her personal space. Personal space is how she keeps composed and collected. All this affection, though, just makes her feel flushed and on edge, like she’s a dam and the two of them are chipping away at her with every touch. It’s an amazing feeling when it breaks; it’s the urge of wanting to see Honoka and Kotori naked, to need her hands on their bare skin. It’s the need to be selfish and have them all to herself.

The only problem is that she can’t handle feeling that barrier chipped away at, even when she wants it to be. The sensation only makes her feel dirty, leaving her gazing at the crest of a hill she can never muster the will to reach.

Of course, if Maki was here, she’d probably tell Umi to _“chill with the poetic crap”_ and just admit that she’s squeamish about sex and can never get in the mood, but that _poetic crap_ is the only way she can wrap her brain around the issue of physical intimacy.

“Earth to Umi…”

With a few absentminded blinks, Umi realizes that Honoka’s been effectively talking to a brick wall as she was busy working herself up – over her libido, of all things. How could her mind have jumped straight to _sex_? She finds herself blushing, as if Honoka might have somehow read her mind and picked up on her shameful thoughts, but that couldn’t possibly be the case.

_They’re just being affectionate, it’s not a sex thing. Stop overthinking this._

“Geez, Umi, it’s like you don’t even want to hear about who won our air hockey match,” Honoka teases her with a gentle laugh. Her head finds its perch in the crook of Umi’s neck, nuzzling against her softly.

Umi gives herself a few mental slaps, chastising herself for letting her mind wander. She acts normal, though, uninterested in letting Honoka in on where exactly it had wandered off to. “Let me guess. Rin,” she wagers with a wry look masking her concerns. Absentmindedly, her hand finds itself softly caressing the bare skin of Honoka’s thigh, right below her shorts.

Honoka lifts her head up to give Umi a look in reply, one that isn’t quite decipherable, but if she’s suspicious of anything she doesn’t let on to it. Instead, she merely sighs and picks at her croissant. “Yeah, she’s too good at that.”

“It’s because Rin still works out, Honoka. Maybe if you did the same you’d have some actual arm strength,” Umi chides her.

“Or maybe it’s because she… you know!” Honoka gives Umi a lewd look as she loosely pantomimes masturbating with her hand. “Maki says Rin has a really wild sex drive, so-“

_“Honoka!”_

Thankfully for Umi’s sanity, Kotori returns shortly thereafter, cutting Honoka’s dirty talk mercifully short – it’s is the absolute last thing Umi needs right now, after all. It’s a quiet lunch thereafter, filled with idle conversation and punctuated by comfortable silences. Even Honoka seems to mellow out, content to nibble on her croissant and steal sips of Kotori’s latte. It’s enough to assuage Umi’s consternation about their clinginess, at least until Kotori clears her throat in that very ladylike manner of hers and looks directly at her.

“We have a surprise for you,” she says. Umi looks at her blankly in reply, taken aback by the left-field declaration. Before she can think to reply, Honoka jumps in.

“It’s really great, Umi, you’ll love it!”

“I appreciate it, but…” Umi pales. Her thoughts drift back to Kotori’s esoteric words from that morning, and suddenly she wonders just how loaded this surprise might be. “Whatever it may be, you really don’t need to put in the effort for my sake,” she adds in a polite attempt to get away from the matter. Kotori and Honoka aren’t having it, though.

“You can’t say that if you don’t even know what it is yet,” Honoka protests. She has a cute little pout on her face, cheeks puffed out, but she still hasn’t removed herself from Umi’s side this whole time. Once again, her hands find themselves clinging to Umi’s arm posessively.

Kotori, meanwhile, is much more diplomatic. “I promise you’ll like it, Umi. This is a two-way street, right? We can’t do something nice for you if you won’t accept it.”

 _A two-way street._ Kotori said that earlier, didn’t she?

Umi sighs and decides to acquiesce. No point in trying to stand in the way of her girlfriends’ whims – maybe that’s what this has been about. “Please take care of me, then,” she jokes with a nervous laugh as if they’re asking her out.

Except when she meets Kotori’s gaze, she knows that half-lidded look in her eyes oh so well; they _are_ asking her out.

Face pale, Umi finds herself stammering. “You don’t- you don’t mean a date, do you?”

“Oh, relax,” Kotori teases her with a coy wink. “It would hardly be the first time. We’ll have a nice evening together, how about that? Maki got us a reservation at a place in Shibuya. It’s _very_ exclusive.”

Umi grimaces as soon as her close friend’s name enters the fray, fully aware of how high Maki’s standards are. Undoubtedly, that girl would be giving Umi a sadistic grin right about now. “How formal are we talking?”

Kotori’s smile, usually so soothing, takes on a hint of something resembling scheming. “I’ve got an outfit planned for you, don’t worry.”

~=3=~

That night, Umi frowns as she tugs at the hem of her dress. She’d expected something a bit beyond her comfort zone, sure, but did it have to be so… _form-fitting?_ Kotori seems to have made her an involuntary model for her newest work, and it’s painfully obvious that this was designed with her in mind; it hugs every curve of her body in a brazenly voyeuristic manner, leaving little to the imagination. Just to make matters worse, Kotori gave her a matching set of underwear to go with it, and the bra was _definitely_ designed to maximize Umi’s otherwise modest bust.

Suddenly, Umi can’t help but feel as if her earlier thoughts about sex hadn’t quite been so much of a stretch.

The three of them are standing at the entrance of a crowded restaurant with Shibuya Crossing in eyesight only a block away. It’s hardly the kind of place she would ever visit without Honoka and Kotori to drag her there – not when she could stay home and study, anyway – but she supposes it’s for the best that she experiences what Tokyo has to offer every now and then. Besides, she can hardly complain when they both look so drop-dead gorgeous. She finds her eyes straying to take the two of them in every chance she gets, and she gets the feeling that she’s playing into exactly what they want out of her.

After letting her attentions wander for too long, Umi blinks to suddenly find Honoka wrapped around her arm. “Don’t worry,” she reassures Umi. “Maki said it’d be quieter inside.”

Umi sighs. “Good, I don’t think I could handle this crowd for a minute longer. I’ve already seen four men and two women staring at your ass, and the next one is going to regret it.”

“Well luckily for you, most of them aren’t getting in. We’re like… important, or something.” She giggles, and Umi finds herself staring at that gorgeous smile, bright red lipstick giving it a sultry definition. Before she can stare for too long, however, Kotori calls the two of them inside.

As it turns out, Maki had very much been telling the truth; the restaurant is quiet with the sophisticated air of exclusivity she would expect from somewhere with patrons like the Nishikinos – Umi almost feels at home here. Their table is tucked away in a corner, lit by little other than candlelight. Umi’s nerves, having nearly been frayed by the busy Shibuya streets, feel at rest for the first time that night.

Of course, that still doesn’t stop her from ordering a glass or two of wine, just to make sure. As she drinks, she finds Kotori and Honoka’s advances easier and easier to accept. Hell, they’re _desired._ When they giggle and laugh at her terrible excuses for jokes, she feels just a bit more flushed. When they lean in to give Umi a front row seat to their cleavage, she openly stares. When she feels a bare foot brush against her underneath the table, matched with a mischievous smile from Honoka, she frees her own from its heel and intertwines them together.

She’d probably be mortified on any other day that she’d play _footsie_ of all things, let alone at a restaurant like this, but it’s hardly the first exception that’s been made today. Hell, she can’t even bring herself to care about how they’re paying for all this – the detail just strikes her as silly when there are more important things on her mind, like how nice Kotori’s breasts look right now.

They look _really_ nice.

By the time the last of their plates are picked clean and taken away, all Umi feels is a warm buzz tingling throughout her entire body like a comforting blanket. She isn’t sure if it’s her being tipsy or just the presence of her girlfriends, but by the time they get up to leave she finds herself pressing as tightly against them as she can manage.

“It’s cute seeing you like this,” Honoka says with a giggle as they stand together on the sidewalk.

“I- I mean…” Umi blushes. She doesn’t pull away, though, instead grasping even more tightly to Honoka’s arm. “It’s cold, and you’re warm.” It’s the truth, at least – the cold bite of the wind has little trouble nipping at her through the thin fabric of Kotori’s dress.

“I try,” Honoka replies with a playful lit to her voice.

“You know,” Kotori speaks up, “there’s another surprise for you, Umi. If you’re okay with that.”

Normally Umi might not be, but the alcohol in her veins is inhibiting her ability to stress over the idea of yet another surprise. Whether that’s a good or a bad thing, she hasn’t had the mental wherewithal to really consider. She simply blushes and nods, and her girlfriends seem pleased with that reply.

She really likes her girlfriends, after all. They’re cute and pretty and nice and a million other things, and she wants to make them happy, so she allows herself to be tugged along wherever they might lead her.

~=4=~

“A- a love hotel?!” Umi’s face turns a ghastly white as they approach a building just a few blocks away from the restaurant. Despite what she might have assumed, the building is quite nice and discreet, but it’s immediately obvious what kinds of guests it serves. Any willingness she might have had evaporates when faced with the sobering realization of what their newest surprise entails.

After they enter the lobby, Umi desperately looks to Kotori for someone to back up the thoughts racing through her head, but she’s already left Umi’s side to check into their room. Honoka, evidently the origin point of this shameful idea, gives Umi a grin as she takes Umi’s arm in her hands.

“It’s okay, you’ve got us,” she reassures Umi sweetly, but that doesn’t help to erase the pit forming in Umi’s stomach.

“Honoka,” Umi whispers urgently, “what if someone finds out we’re here?” She begins to panic and think of dragging them back home and lecturing them on this absolutely _ludicrous_ idea, but then Honoka speaks up in reply.

“They won’t, Umi, I promise. We just thought… we thought you might like this. To have a space where you can let loose a bit.” Even though Umi’s panic doesn’t abate, however, her comforting tone remains. “Do you trust us? We can leave if you want.” A ghost of a frown crosses her face, enough that Umi’s frantic thoughts are brought to a screeching halt.

 _This is a two-way street_ , Kotori had said. Is this what she had meant? Umi can’t deny one thing; her girlfriends have put in the effort to make her comfortable and turn her on in a way she rarely has the luxury of being. She wants to be with them, and she knows that they want to be with her. The only hangup, then, is her own fear. Silencing every paranoid thought in her head and swallowing her pride, she returns her focus to Honoka.

“No, I trust you. I want to try this.”

Honoka’s eyes widen into something resembling shock at Umi’s answer, but that quickly softens into a smile. “Good, I’m glad.”

Moments like this make Umi wish she wasn’t so terrible at seeing the forest for the trees. She knows there’s weight to Honoka’s words, but all she can fixate on is not letting the worst of her instincts fuck things up – she’s always been better at doing so than she’d care to admit.

So Umi allows herself to be led to a room down the hall as soon as Kotori comes back with their key, trying not to fixate on what is likely going on behind each closed door they pass. Her only saving grace is that the interior design is so sterile, tastefully bland paintings and photographs of Tokyo decorating walls painted with a muted blue color scheme. She doesn’t think she could cope if Kotori and Honoka had settled on anything even remotely garish. As always, she supposes, they were considerate of her when making this choice. Even if she didn’t have a say in the matter.

Their room is much the same, but with blue traded for desaturated reds. Only the colors of the bed are vivid and pitch – Umi can’t help but think of the petals of a rose or the soft velvet of a Valentine’s chocolate box as she runs her hand along the comforter, and she smiles despite herself.

From behind her Umi hears the creak of the door closing, the loud click coming from its latch signifying their complete privacy. A pair of hands wrap around her almost instantly, as if they couldn’t bear to wait a second longer. If long, manicured nails decorated with pinks and greens like flowers weren’t enough to tip off Umi to their owner’s identity, surely the index and middle fingernails on the right hand cropped short are a dead giveaway.

“Hey,” Umi manages to blurt out in a clipped, awkward manner. Her hands stay limply at her sides, one fidgeting with the fabric of her dress as Kotori wordlessly unzips the back. As it succumbs to gravity and falls down Umi’s arms, Kotori softly presses kiss after kiss into the nape of her neck. Umi is only left to be thankful that Kotori can’t see the red in her cheeks, which only intensifies as her dress limply drops to the ground beneath her, leaving only a pushup bra and panties to cover her body.

“I like these on you,” Kotori whispers as she tugs at one of the bra straps experimentally. It’s of her own design, of course, a prototype from her new fashion line with intricate lace and deep blue swirls of fabric like waves in an _ukiyo-e_ painting – it hadn’t taken Umi long to figure out what the intention behind the design had been.

At the time she received it, she hadn’t know whether to be flattered or mortified. Now, she only finds her breath bated in anticipation as Kotori slowly unhooks the back of her design and casually tosses it aside, just another piece of fabric getting in the way of her desires. Her hands wrap themselves back around Umi and gravitate towards her breasts, gently massaging them and pinching her nipples.

Umi lets out a breathy moan and her panties start to become wet with the evidence of her arousal. The sensation is almost a foreign one to her; it’s been so long since she allowed herself to be exposed and touched so intimately as this. Even that reaction isn’t enough for Kotori, though, who leans her head into Umi’s neck and begins sucking at the tender skin. One hand strays from Umi’s breast and traces a line down past her navel to her panties, gently rubbing the dampened fabric back and forth.

“Do you like this, darling? Do you want more?”

Umi nods despite herself, but Kotori isn’t satisfied. “I want to hear it from you, darling. I need to know that this is okay.”

“I… yes, I want more.”

Kotori hums in satisfaction. “It feels good for me too, touching you like this,” she coos. “I want to fuck you, make you feel nice.” The movements of her hands are slow and languid, contrasting the intensity of her words as they take their time to explore each curve of Umi’s body. They linger over erogenous zones, enough to allow Umi’s mind wander and imagine what might come next, but never for long – the night has only just begun, after all, and they both know it.

“Where is Honoka?” she asks softly.

“Right here, babe,” Honoka calls out as she emerges from the bathroom, completely naked. Umi finds herself staring, captivated by the way her red lipstick contrasts with her bare skin, the way her breasts rise and fall subtly with each breath. Umi’s heart begins to beat faster, and she realizes just how badly she wants the woman standing in front of her.

It’s funny, the way Umi so often forgets that Honoka isn’t that same high school girl she’d followed all the way to Love Live anymore. When had she become a woman?

“Like what you see?” Honoka giggles and approaches Umi, who notices a piece of black fabric bunched up in Honoka’s hand. She doesn’t have the time to ascertain its purpose, though, as Honoka wraps her arms around Umi, pressing her ample chest against Umi’s rather modest one.

“You’re spoiling me,” Umi says. She laughs, but more out of nervousness than anything else. As nice as this feels, it’s still somewhat overwhelming.

“Not yet.” Honoka winks coyly at Umi but pulls away shortly after, Kotori doing the same. She hands the fabric to Umi, who accepts it with a bemused expression on her face.

“Go sit on the bed, darling, and put that on,” Kotori chimes in. Umi obeys, setting herself down on the mattress and looking to the fabric, which she quickly realizes is a blindfold.

_Oh._

“Wait, don’t put it on yet,” Honoka objects. She looks to Kotori with lust in her eyes. “Let’s give her something to think about first.”

Kotori giggles, and as always they’re on the same page, if a page ahead of Umi. They draw each other into a deep embrace and press their mouths together, wasting no time as their lips part and allow their tongues to intertwine. Umi watches, mind foggy with arousal as the make out session grows ever more intense and passionate. Soon, Honoka reaches a hand underneath Kotori’s dress and slides off her panties, freeing the straining erection underneath. Umi can’t see it behind the frills and fabric of Kotori’s dress, but she can imagine every vein and detail as Honoka gently pumps her hand back and forth. Kotori falls into Honoka’s grasp ever more with each movement, threading her hands through Honoka’s hair and moaning into her lips.

Before Umi even realizes what she’s doing, she finds herself pulling her panties to the side and slipping a finger into her pussy, imagining that it’s Kotori there. It’s strange; her girlfriend’s penis has always seemed so intimidating, yet all she can think of right now is having its entire length pulsating deep inside her. It may be the only remaining trace that Kotori hadn’t always been this petite and feminine when they were little kids, but Umi likes that – it’s a part of Kotori only her and Honoka get to be familiar with.

Yet again, Umi finds herself awash in a wave of frustration that her stiffness and awkwardness have led her to neglect this part of their relationship – she’d forgotten how desirable the two women in her life are to her until they put her face to face with her desires, long neglected.

Almost as if in response to that thought, the two of them pull apart and Kotori moves to Umi, silently gesturing for her to put on the blindfold. She does so, fingers absentmindedly tracing the edge of the fabric that is now completely obscuring her vision. “What is this for?” she asks with trepidation.

“Because we want you to focus on how good this feels,” Kotori replies. “Not where we are, not how we look. Just the feeling. You’re not going to forget it, Umi. I promise.”

Umi feels a gentle push – a fitting punctuation to Kotori’s statement – and allows gravity to pull her into the soft satin of the bedsheets. Her head is cradled by the pillow and quickly met by another, a soft pair of lips that taste of macarons pressing gently against her own. It’s Kotori, she can tell. When a tongue presses against her lips, she grants it entrance and moans softly.

Without her sight to ground her, Umi feels as if she’s floating in a hazy dream or suspended deep underwater. Little sensations of touch come just as quickly as they go, all fleeting and ephemeral. A graze of a hand against her breast, a nail dragged across her cheek; each cause her to shudder and squirm. Eventually she begins to feel Honoka’s presence as well, in the form of lips pressing themselves softly against her little toe. She finds herself involuntarily giggling into Kotori’s mouth, who merely responds by threading fingers through hair as dark as the depths of the ocean Umi feels she’s suspended in.

Honoka moves to the next toe, leaving gentle kisses on each and suckling gently as her hands softly massage the soles of Umi’s feet. Somewhere in the back of her mind, as giggles become shameful moans, Umi wishes she could have known in advance to paint her nails, to make herself worthy of these affections. Of course, Honoka would never care either way. Her lips move on to Umi’s ankles, then her legs, and Umi feels her core heat up imagining the trail of smeared lipstick being painted on her body, all the way to the soft of her inner thigh.

Just as Honoka begins to softly nibble on the skin, Kotori pulls away and allows Umi’s moans to ring out in the room. Her hands bunch up the bedsheets and grip them tight, as if that might ground her to some kind of reality, but she still finds herself lost in a haze as Honoka’s mouth drifts teasingly close to the lips of her pussy, never quite touching it.

Umi can feel wisps of Kotori’s hair tickle her cheek, confirming her other girlfriend’s presence as she leans close to Umi’s ear. A hand idly reaches to Umi’s breast, teasing and twisting her nipple. “You’re doing such a good job, Umi,” she whispers. Her voice is as sweet as candy, and Umi practically melts at the sound of her praise.

Emboldened, Umi finds herself whimpering Honoka’s name, desperate to feel something, anything, to relieve the aching in her core. “Honoka,” she pleads softly. “You’re so close, please, just…”

Her voice fades into yet another pleading moan, but it garners little sympathy. Honoka only giggles, idly tracing a circle on the side of Umi’s hip with a finger.

“I don’t know,” she teases coyly. “Maybe I don’t want to.”

Umi grumbles. She wants to feel Honoka and Kotori desperately, to have them pressed tight against her most intimate areas – something that very much _isn’t_ happening right now, much to her frustration.

It’s strange what these two do to her.

Carefully, Umi reaches a hand out, sweeping the darkness in front of her until it finds itself in contact with Honoka’s head. Her fingers weave themselves through Honoka’s hair and pull her to Umi’s slit, a silent request that Honoka mercifully indulges. “I like this enthusiasm,” she teases before her tongue begins to lap at Umi’s folds, drinking her in eagerly. When she plants her lips on Umi’s clit and leaves a soft kiss, Umi feels as if she’s going to melt directly into the bed.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” Kotori asks from afar. Umi can’t tell where she is or even remember when Kotori had left her side, but it sounds as if she’s somewhere across the room. That distance feels endless without sight to give anything form, though, and Umi finds herself wishing Kotori would just return – but then Honoka buries her tongue inside of her and Umi can only focus on that single sensation like a jolt of lightning, racking her body with pure electricity. She mutters Honoka’s name repeatedly as Honoka expertly lavishes attention on her pussy, licking and teasing and kissing.

Except Honoka proceeds to pull her head away before it can _really_ get good, and Umi is left with no choice but to acquiesce. Her hands soften their grip and allow Honoka to fade back into the darkness. One hand finds itself returning to her slit, slipping a finger in with little effort just to keep herself aroused until one of her girlfriends can take its place.

When Honoka reemerges, it’s directly above Umi. She can feel Honoka weigh the bed down and swing a leg over her, effectively straddling her. Umi finds herself shuddering in anticipation of what the two of them might have planned; the sensation of Honoka’s juices dripping down onto her naked body only confirms that she’s not the only one suspended in a sense of longing. It’s been so long since they touched each other like this, after all, months of lustful gazes aimed at Umi only to be guiltily ignored. It’s no wonder that Honoka would be so turned on.

“You have really nice boobs.” Honoka sounds almost bashful saying that, and the contrast between her tone and the childishness of the word _boobs_ strikes Umi as quintessentially Honoka. Under her breath, she finds herself laughing.

“I’m serious,” Honoka adds on. She’s laughing as well, but when they quiet down, her voice returns to that previous shyness. “You’re so beautiful, Umi.”

Umi smiles. “I’d say the same for you if I could see you right now.”

“There’ll be plenty of time for that,” Honoka coyly replies. “For now just let us be selfish, okay?” She begins to scoot her body upwards along Umi’s body until she’s hovering directly above her face. It’s not too hard to piece together what’s coming next, and Umi finds herself blushing fiercely.

“You keep saying that, but…” Umi swallows the lump in her throat. “I don’t see how you’re acting selfish. I feel as if I’m being something of a pillow princess,” she admits in embarrassment.

Umi feels the mattress weighed down by another presence as a hand finds its way to her slit, caressing its folds gently. She groans, grateful that Kotori has returned from whatever she’d been doing.

“You never let us spoil you,” Kotori replies. Her voice is strained, not at all like the effortlessly sing-song quality it usually carries. “You’re constantly going out of your way for us, but we want to do so much for you too. We have to hold back, though…”

“It can be really hard,” Honoka chimes in. “You show your love differently from us, and that’s fine, but… sometimes we want you to relax and let us show you in _our_ way. Besides,” she adds with a giggle, “I’m about to be putting you to work anyways. Are you okay with that?”

“I…” Umi finds the right response catching in her throat, and it takes all her will to release it. _A two-way street._ “I want to make you both feel good right now. I’d really like that.”

In lieu of a reply, Honoka responds by lowering herself onto Umi, her pussy coming to rest directly on Umi’s mouth. Umi finds herself overwhelmed by the presence, so close and impossible to ignore, but she pushes past that and finds her tongue snaking out from parted lips to drink Honoka in.

At the same time, Umi feels Kotori’s cock rub back and forth across the lips of her pussy, just barely touching her clit. There’s a rubbery texture to it, and it clicks in her mind just what Kotori was just doing. They were really prepared for this, weren’t they?

“Are you ready for me, Umi?”

The question, gentle and considerate as it is, barely manages to reach Umi’s lust-addled mind, which has already lost track of silly little details like whether or not Kotori is wearing a condom. Right now, all it can think of is how full she’d like to feel, how much she’d like to be a canvas for Kotori and Honoka’s love.

It’s fitting, she thinks, that these two are the only people in the world capable of reducing the high-minded, prudish Umi Sonoda to… _this._ This depravity, this need, this selfish desire. She wants to be above it all, but if they’ve ever been good at anything, it’s drawing her out of her stifling worldview.

That in mind, Umi finds her hips lifting up in the air, trying to bring her core closer to Kotori, and that seems to be enough of a confirmation of the need she’s feeling. Kotori lifts her legs up and presses the head of her cock against Umi, gingerly pressing herself inside.

Not even Honoka’s tongue or Kotori’s fingers could prepare her for this sensation, so satisfyingly filling and intense. When Kotori is fully inside, she wastes no time in pulling herself back out at an equally languid pace. It’s driving Umi crazy, but given how tight the fit feels, she can’t help but be grateful for the chance to adjust; it’s hardly like she’s used to this.

By the time Kotori manages to work herself up to a steady pace, pumping in and out, in and out, Umi finds the movements of her mouth growing ever more purposeful. Loathe as she might be to admit it, she can’t think of a better word for what she’s doing than _tongue-fucking._ Honoka’s moans even begin to provide a strange satisfaction for Umi as her tongue works its way into her pussy yet again, pausing to savor a taste that’s somehow distinctly Honoka’s.

Without sight to ground her, all she can do to not be overwhelmed is focus on those two individual sensations, of Kotori and Honoka’s most intimate areas connected to Umi’s own. It would be romantic if it weren’t so _lewd_ , but for once Umi doesn’t have the chance to linger on that. Instead she focuses on making Honoka feel as good as possible as her lips wrap themselves around her hardened clit. Honoka cries out and presses herself ever tighter against Umi, as if she’s intent on riding Umi for everything she’s worth.

“Umi, that’s so good,” she mumbles. “I love you so much, I love you, I love you…”

“I love you too, Umi,” Kotori chimes in. Her voice is audibly strained; Umi wants to meet it halfway, to tell her girlfriends that she loves them just as much, but her attempts are muffled by Honoka’s presence. Suddenly, Umi understands what Kotori had meant when she said they hold back; their love can be suffocating when they don’t. It leaves her unable to make coherent thoughts, to return their affections, to even speak.

And yet she can’t get enough of it, because as suffocating as it may be, it’s hers and hers alone. She may forget that some days and she surely will in the future, but not in this moment; right now, it’s an addiction she can’t even imagine kicking. Rather than struggle to reply, she simply sinks into the mattress and lets it all overwhelm her.

Honoka begins to groan ever louder, signifying how close she is to orgasm, and Umi is desperate to lift her there. Her tongue focuses on Honoka’s clit, hungrily lapping at it until Honoka’s body spasms above her. She rides Umi intently through the long orgasm, which only serves to work Umi up more and more. Her own body, having been thoroughly used and spent, feels as if it’s reached its own peak when a comforting pleasure envelopes her. Her orgasm isn’t as electric as Honoka’s own, but its slow rise and ebb is comforting to her as she lets Kotori’s cock freely slide in and out of her.

By the time the feeling abates, Honoka crashes down on the bed beside her, panting heavily, and Kotori gingerly pulls out. As Umi takes off the blindfold, the soft yellow glow of the lights flood her vision, leaving her squinting in pain as her eyes adjust. A few blinks later, shapes and sights reveal themselves to her; the very first thing she’s able to make out is the sight of Honoka lying next to her, positively glowing.

“That was… that was really nice, Umi.” She gives Umi a small, contented smile, one that makes Umi’s heart flutter ever so slightly. Honoka’s hand finds itself meeting Umi’s cheek, stroking it gently, before she moves closer to plant her lips on Umi’s own. The kiss is comfortable in its slowness, their movements gentle. Lips press against each other over and over without a care in the world, until Honoka finally parts from Umi with a contented sigh.

Umi next turns to look at Kotori, who had collapsed onto a chair in the corner of the room while Umi wasn’t looking. She’s watching the two of them, Umi can tell. Umi can also see the discarded condom lying on the floor nearby, conspicuously empty.

“You didn’t... achieve orgasm, did you?”

Umi hears Honoka giggle at her stiff word choice, but mercifully Kotori only smiles one of her gentle, aloof smiles. “No, but that’s okay. It still felt really nice, dear.”

Umi gulps. She wants Kotori to reach that same satisfying conclusion that she and Honoka had, and a thought blooms in her head to just that end. Despite the fact that her legs feel like they’re about to crumple in on themselves at any moment, she manages to hoist herself up onto them and make her way to Kotori, plopping herself down on the floor directly in front of the chair.

“Would you like me to finish you?” Umi looks up at Kotori apprehensively as she pulls Kotori’s legs apart, and Kotori acquiesces with a blush.

“You don’t have to, I mean… I’m fine. I’m not used to you asking that kind of thing,” she admits with a nervous giggle. Umi can clearly see how hard she’s getting, though, her body betraying her words. “I wouldn’t make you do that, Umi.”

Umi frowns as her hand wraps itself around Kotori’s cock, giving it a few hesitant strokes. When Kotori gasps in pleasure, she takes that as a good sign. “Why would you be making me do this? I want to.”

Umi swallows her nervousness and plants her lips on the head of Kotori’s cock, slowly taking it in her mouth. Thinking back to the small amount of porn she’s ever watched, she swirls her tongue around. The quiet whimpers coming from Kotori indicate she’s succeeding in her task so far, and she takes some small amount of satisfaction from that as she lowers her head further.

Part of the reason why Kotori’s body has always intimidated Umi has been that she’s, well… _hung_ would be the word Honoka might use, loathe as Umi is to do the same. As she takes more and more of Kotori into her mouth, she begins to find herself involuntarily gagging.

“Swallow, dear,” Kotori gently says as she runs a hand through Umi’s hair. Umi does so and it immediately makes it easier to take more of her length, though she doesn’t think she could take it all. Instead she begins to bob her head up and down, feeling each vein on her tongue as her movements become steady and uniform. Her hand joins in, following those same motions.

“Mmn… that’s good,” Kotori groans. “Just like that. That feels really nice…” Eventually Kotori begins gripping Umi’s hair, guiding her movements more and more as her sounds of pleasure grow ever louder and more melodious. “I- I think I’m going to come, Umi,” she whimpers. The movement of her hands is a silent request for Umi to move faster, and Umi does so until she feels Kotori’s cock twitch. “I’m gonna… gonna…”

Umi lifts her head from Kotori’s cock and scoots back a bit so that her body is fully bared for her girlfriend. “You can come on me,” she says in an uncharacteristically husky voice, and that’s enough to send Kotori over the edge. With soft, cute whimpers, she paints Umi’s breasts with thin, clear strands of come until she sinks back into the chair with a sigh, thoroughly spent.

Umi, meanwhile, is left sitting on the floor and wondering what to do about her chest when Honoka appears like a merciful angel with paper towels. The two of them laugh to themselves as Umi wipes herself clean.

“Wanna take a shower together? I think Kotori’s gonna need some recovery time,” Honoka whispers with a snicker under her breath. She looks pointedly at Kotori, who only smiles and closes her eyes.

“You should do that,” Kotori concurs in a sleepy mumble. “I’ll just be here napping.”

As nice as the idea sounds, Umi groans at the thought of her legs having to stand for just about anything. “How about a bath instead, Honoka,” she groans as she lifts herself up.

“Ooooh, sensual.~”

“Oh shut up,” Umi replies with a laugh. “I just want to sit down, is all. Spending some time with you does sound nice, though.” She frowns, gears turning over in her brain. “Are we spending the night here?”

“No, they wouldn’t let us,” Honoka says with a theatrical _humph_. “We still have another hour on the reservation, though.”

Umi gives Honoka a sly smile. “Good, that way I can make sure you do your homework for tomorrow when we get back.”

“What!? Umi, you’re so mean,” Honoka cries out. “You’re gonna kill the romance!”

“In what universe is you sitting on my face romantic?”

“Hey, that’s _very_ romantic. So is you sucking Kotori’s dick,” she teases. She sticks her tongue out at Umi, who opens her mouth to prepare a rebuttal, but she can’t quite find one without acknowledging that she _definitely_ just gave her first blowjob on a complete whim, and _definitely_ liked it much more than she’d expected.

With brows furled and a sigh escaping her lips, she grabs Honoka’s hand and tugs her towards the bathroom. “Let’s just enjoy the time while we can,” she offers in order to dodge the issue entirely.

With a giggle, Honoka allows herself to be led along. “That’s more like it.”

Umi loves these two women to death, despite the fact that they undoubtedly _will_ be the death of her – all this fuss, all for the sake of being allowed to spoil her? It’s so unequivocally Honoka and Kotori, and she can only laugh at the knowledge that they were willing to spend an entire day just to _seduce_ her.

When she steps into the bathtub with Honoka and feels the warm water envelope her, it takes little time for her to begin pressing her lips against Honoka’s own and letting her hands roam as they please. They only have an hour left, and she wouldn’t waste a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Umi never did wash her hands :/
> 
> A huge thank you to both [AlexIsOkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay) and [Butterfly_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Dream) for beta reading this! They each made the editing process much less of a slog than it might have otherwise been. Also, some shameless self promotion: if you want to see the occasional update on what I'm writing or just want a torrent of LL fanart, feel free to hit me up on Twitter at [@lebkuchennn](https://twitter.com/lebkuchennn)!


End file.
